Gaku Sedai
by Grosse Geheimnis
Summary: Kiseki no Sedai jako nauczyciele? Okazuje się, ze to możliwe. Kise po skończeniu studiów stara się o posadę w Gimnazjum Teiko, gdzie jak się okazuje, będzie pracował nie tylko on. Paring? zapewne Wszyscy x Kise.
1. Prolog

**_Udało mi się to napisać, najpierw małe kłopoty i nerwica jaka od rana mi dokucza, ale to przez to publikacja trochę się opóźniła, jednak oto jest - tu powinny zagrać fanfary - nowe opowiadanie, jakie wpadło mi do głowy w czasie siedzenia na jednej z lekcji. Paring jeszcze bliżej nieznany, ale to zapewne wyjdzie później. Jak na razie uznajmy, że jest to WszyscyxKise. ._._**

* * *

Słońce paliło niemiłosiernie, a na szkolnym dziedzińcu usłyszeć się dało dźwięk dzwonka zapraszającego dzieciaki w szkolnych mundurkach gimnazjum Teiko na pierwszą po wakacjach wizytę w szkole. Rozmowy i śmiechy dzieciaków, zagłuszały jego dźwięk i tym samym sprawiały, że na szkolnym boisku na jakim miało się odbyć rozpoczęcie roku szkolnego panował szum, jaki ciężko było uciszyć. Sam przekroczyłem mury znanego mi gimnazjum. Ile to już lat? Dziesięć? Czy to ważne? Jedno co mogę stwierdzić, to, to, że od zewnątrz szkoła nic się nie zmieniła. No dobra z pewnością była kilka razy remontowana, aby się nie rozpadła, ale żadnego wyburzania, czy też dobudowy. Przymknąłem powieki, pozwalając promieniom słońca ogrzać swoją twarz i biorąc głęboki wdech zrobiłem kilka kroków do przodu, uspokajając samego siebie, pocieszającymi słowami „_Będzie dobrze Ryouta_", „_dasz radę_". Z torbą na ramieniu stanąłem już niedługo pod salą opisaną wielką tabliczką z napisem _dyrektor_. Zależało mi na tym, więc jeszcze raz dodałem sobie odwagi już po chwili pukając do drzwi, a słysząc „_proszę_" nacisnąłem klamkę i nie zwracając na siebie zbytniej uwagi uczniów wszedłem do środka oznajmiając sekretarce o wyglądzie służbistki z wielkim kokiem na czubku głowy, że chcę się widzieć z dyrektorem. Przedstawiłem się od razu przedstawiając też cel swojej wizyty w gabinecie, oraz oznajmiłem, że jestem umówiony z dyrektorem, a ta ręką wskazała mi na kolejne drzwi prowadzące wprost do jego gabinetu. Nie miałem nigdy wcześniej okazji przesiadywać w tym miejscu. Nie należałem ani do tych wybitne słabych uczniaków, ani też do tych nie wiadomo jak pilnych. Stanąłem w drzwiach i skłoniłem się w ramach przywitania.

- Dzień dobry, nazywam się Ryouta Kise… - zacząłem, ale zanim zdążyłem dokończyć prawie odskoczyłem gdyż krzesło obrotowe przy biurku odwróciło się w moją stronę i zobaczyłem na nim kogoś doskonale mi znanego. Czerwone włosy, dwukolorowe czerwono-złote tęczówki i ten sadystyczny uśmiech. Nie zapomnijmy też o pozycji pana i władcy. Tak, na pewno większość z was już zdaje sobie sprawę z tego kim jest ta osoba.

- Akashicchi, co Ty tu robisz? – zamrugałem powiekami machając długimi rzęsami i robiąc dobrą minę do złej gry. Dobra, co to jest jakieś _Mamy Cię_?

- W przeciwieństwie do Ciebie Ryouta pracuje, a Ty mogę wiedzieć co Cię tu sprowadza, zapewne nie masz zamiaru zapisywać swojego dziecka, więc o co chodzi? – drapieżny uśmiech na jego twarzy sprawił, że po moim ciele rozszedł się mocny dreszcz.

- Ja przyszedłem tu w sprawie pracy. – odparłem bez zastanowienia biorąc krzesło jakie przyciągnąłem do siebie siadając przy biurku. Pierwsza zasada. Nie wolno się bać, inaczej będziesz na starcie skreślony.

- W sprawie pracy? – powtórzył za mną unosząc do góry jedną brew i przeszukując jakieś teczki –ah tak mam tutaj Twoje CV. Zastanawiam się tylko, czy masz jakiekolwiek kwalifikacje do wykonywania tego zawodu, ostrzegam, że ładna buźka tutaj nie wystarczy, a jeśli będziesz mi rozpraszał swoją twarzą uczennicę gwarantuje, że wylecisz tak szybko jak się tu znalazłeś.

Skinąłem głową dając do zrozumienia, że przyjąłem to do wiadomości, ale poczułem się bardzo urażony, że Akashi uważa, że jedyne co mógłbym zaproponować to swoją buziulkę, czy ciało.

- Ukończyłem filologię japońską na Uniwersytecie w Tokio na specjalności nauczycielskiej z wyróżnieniem, myślę, że jestem chyba odpowiednim kandydatem na to stanowisko, prawda? Tym bardziej, że szukasz kogoś od zaraz.

- Tak, to prawda, ostatni nauczyciel nie wytrzymał napięcia i sam zrezygnował, może Ty znając już mój charakter tutaj wytrzymasz.

Moje oczy rozbłysły i poderwałem się z krzesła zaraz grzecznie siadając na swoim miejscu i nerwowo zacząłem ruszać nogą stukając palcami po kolanie i wpatrując się w dyrektora szkoły jakiego – jak się okazało – znałem.

- Oczywiście, że wytrzymam, obiecuje, że dam z siebie wszystko! – uderzyłem się pięścią w klatkę piersiową dając mu do zrozumienia, że się na mnie nie zawiedzie, a przynajmniej, nie mam zamiaru do czegoś takiego dopuścić.

- Nadal nie opuszcza Cię pewność siebie, co Ryouta? – podparł swoją twarz na dłoni przypatrując się mi z uśmiechem, jakiego za nic nie mogłem rozszyfrować. Pokiwałem głową. Dlaczego miałaby mnie opuścić? Odkąd pamiętam nie należałem do osób, jakie łatwo się poddawały, więc nie było możliwości, aby tym razem było inaczej. To, że miałem zamiar pokonać Aominecchiego w kosza, nadal było aktualne. Nie miałem jak dotychczas okazji, aby to zrobić, ale przysięgłem sobie, że pewnego dnia będę lepszy od niego i czekam na ten dzień, kiedy moje marzenie jakie wymyśliłem sobie już w gimnazjum się ziści. Teraz jednak, miałem zamiar się skupić na pracy, normalnej pracy, a nie sprzedawaniem swojej buźki na okładki popularnego pisemka dla nastolatek, jakie do dzisiaj piszczały za mną jak szalone, wykrzykując najróżniejsze wyznania miłosne. Mimo tego, że skończyłem z tym już jakiś czas temu, nadal byłem rozpoznawany na ulicy, a dziewczyny piszczały prosząc o autograf, rozmowę, czy nie daj Boże randkę.

- Od kiedy mam zacząć? – może zadałem głupie pytanie, ale to wszystko wina podekscytowania jakie mnie ogarnęło.

- Ryouta nie zadawaj głupich pytań, przecież wiadome, że od jutra. No chyba, że wolisz nie zaczynać w ogóle i możemy się pożegnać. Na jutro przygotuję umowę, więc proszę Cię, żebyś przyszedł wcześniej ją podpisać. – podniósł na mnie zaraz swój wzrok, a ja poczułem się jakbym był z powrotem w gimnazjum. – a tylko spróbuj się spóźnić, to obiecuje Ci, że to Cię bardzo, ale to bardzo zaboli.

Już uniknąłem pytań na temat tego co mnie zaboli i dlaczego, po prostu przytaknąłem i obiecałem, że się nie spóźnię, a następnie – dostając oczywiście wcześniej pozwolenie na wyście – opuściłem gabinet dyrektora zgrabnie wymijając uczniów, jacy wychodzili i wchodzili do szkoły, chcąc pozałatwiać potrzebne rzeczy. Od jutra w końcu zaczynali naukę, a tym czasem ja Ryouta Kise zostałem nauczycielem języka japońskiego w nadal poważanej szkole jaką jest Teiko i w jakiej dyrektorem jest Akashi Seijuurou, mój kapitan i znajomy – bo chyba tak mogę go nazwać. Ciekawe co jeszcze mnie spotka na mojej nowej drodze kariery zawodowej.


	2. Rozdział I

**Na początku przepraszam za zwłokę, ale nagle narzucili tyle sprawdzianów, że nie było czasu na pisanie czegokolwiek. Dzisiaj jednak trzeba było wziąć się za siebie i z lekkim opóźnieniem, ale dodaję pierwszy rozdział Gaku no Sedai. Rozdział trochę przegadany, ale zawsze na początek jest taki potrzeby co żeby to później rozkręcić. Happy Halloween ^_^**

* * *

**Rozdział I**

Stałem jak wryty wpatrując się we wnętrze pokoju nauczycielskiego przed jakim teraz stałem. Zamrugałem kilkanaście razy powiekami, przecierając oczy i chyba niedowierzając w to co zastałem w środku, a dokładnie w to, że widziałem przed sobą całe Pokolenie Cudów i nie tylko, bo znalazły się tam także osoby, jakie znałem, a jakie w czasie liceum chodziły do szkół razem z moimi gimnazjalnymi kolegami. Oni zaś nie zwrócili na mnie uwagi, zajmując się swoimi zwykłymi sprawami. Aomine oglądał sobie całkiem bezkarnie gazetki dla dorosłych, przedstawiające kobiety świecące gołymi cyckami. Nie mogłem na to patrzeć w końcu gdyby do pokoju wszedł jakiś uczeń i zobaczył Aominecchiego. Jaki przykład dawałby ten człowiek dzieciakom. Przekroczyłem próg pokoju nauczycielskiego, gdzie kręciło się całe multum osób spieszących się na dyżury, czy wracające z porannych lekcji jakie już się odbyły. Czułem się trochę nieswojo, bowiem nie miałem wcześniej okazji brać udziału w czymś takim. W szkole w jakiej odbywałem praktyki nie bywałem w pokoju nauczycielskim, siedziałem zamiast tego w Sali w jakiej miałem tak zwane lekcje próbne. Odważyłem się jednak i podszedłem do kolegi z drużyny gimnazjalnej wyrywając mu gazetki i kładąc je na stole zacząłem wpatrywać się swoimi złotymi tęczówkami marszcząc groźnie brwi w oczy chłopaka. jaki z kolei przyglądał mi się w pierwszej chwili mrugając zaskoczony i chyba myśląc, że zobaczył ducha.

- Kise, jakim prawem zabierasz mi moje gazetki? – zabrał je zaraz ze stołu i wziął się ponownie za oglądanie. – nie widzisz, że się edukuję? Co Ty co tutaj robisz? Raczej jesteś za młody, żeby sprawić sobie dzieciaka w wieku gimnazjalnym, czyżbyś miał kolejną durnowatą sesję w swoim pisemku? Tym razem w kostiumie nauczyciela i postanowiłeś to zrobić w naszej szkole?

- Bardzo śmieszne Aominecchi, pracuje tu od wczoraj w przeciwieństwie do Ciebie i gdybyś był łaskawy schować te gazetki, byłbym wdzięczny. Jacyś uczniowie mogą Cię zobaczyć i co wtedy będzie?

- Chyba to lepiej, że oglądam gazetki z babami, niż gdyby to były gazetki z facetami prawda? To znak, że jestem prawdziwym mężczyzną, a nie jakąś ciotką.

- Do tego jesteś wyjątkowo nietolerancyjny jak na pedagoga Aominecchi.

- Przyszedłeś tutaj po to, żeby mnie pouczać, siedzę tu trochę dłużej niż Ty, więc bierz ze mnie przykład. – chłopak wstał i poczochrał moje ułożone blond włosy jakie natychmiast zacząłem poprawiać.

- Ja będę robił swoje według własnego widzi mi się, a Ty rób swoje, zgoda? – wymamrotałem, wpatrując się w chłopaka jakiego niegdyś podziwiałem i z jakim rywalizowałem na boisku.

- Czego tak właściwie uczysz Aominecchi, bo wnioskuję, że skoro tu siedzisz, to jesteś nauczycielem.

- WDŻ-u , a co Ty myślałeś, kto inny poprowadzi ten przedmiot tak zajebiście jak ja. – nie ma to jak skromność jaka towarzyszyła niebieskowłosemu odkąd go poznałem. Stałem chwilę, przypatrując się jak podchodzi do Momoi rzucając zapewne jakiś komentarz bo ta zaczerwieniła się i przyłożyła mu dziennikiem. Momoicchi? Zaraz, zaraz co ona tutaj robi?!

- Kise-kun? Też będziesz tu pracował? – nie miałem za bardzo jak się namyślać, bo za mną dosłownie znikąd pojawił się niski błękitnowłosy chłopak, wpatrujący się we mnie tęczówkami o tym samym kolorze.

- Kurokocchi, to Ty, wybacz nie zauważyłem Cię wcześniej, co tutaj robisz?

- Byłem tutaj cały czas Kise-kun, a jestem tu, bo uczę dzieciaki muzyki i plastyki.

- Raju, czyli Ty też? – zaśmiałem się, rozglądając nerwowo i dostrzegając resztę dobrze znanych mi twarzy. Nie zdążyłem jednak zapytać przyjaciela o to co robi tutaj reszta, bo podskoczyła do nasz Momoi drąc się na pół pokoju swoim słynnym Tetsu-kun i wymachując cyckami, co przyciągnęło uwagę większości męskiej części grona pedagogicznego. Nic dziwnego miałem wrażenie, że te powiększyły się od czasu kiedy widziałem ją po raz ostatni.

- Ah, Kise-kun, co Ty tutaj robisz, też będziesz edukować młodzież? – para różowych oczu wielkości spodków wpatrywała się teraz we mnie oczekując odpowiedzi.

- Hai, nie spodziewałem się jednak, że spotkam tutaj tyle znajomych twarzy. – podrapałem się nerwowo po karku. Rozejrzałem się i dostrzegając Murasakibarę wraz z Himuro jaki z kolei rozmawiał z Kagamim, Takao wdawał się w dyskusję z wielkim niedźwiedziem. Biedni uczniowie, zastanawiałem się nad tym na jakim poziomie jest ich wiedza, skoro posiadają takie grono pedagogiczne.

- Ryouta, widzę, że już poznałeś, a raczej przywitałeś się z dobrze znanymi Ci osobami zasilającymi grono pedagogiczne gimnazjum Teikou. – podskoczyłem, czując na plecach zimny dreszczyk, bo głos jaki za sobą usłyszałem, był mi doskonale znany, a należał do nikogo innego jak do samego Akashiego. Odwróciłem się powoli w jego stronę, dygocząc i potwierdziłem skinieniem głowy. – tak, to fajne uczucie spotkać się po latach i dowiedzieć się, że będziemy razem pracować.

- Cieszę się, widząc Twój entuzjazm Ryouta i mam nadzieję, że ten nie będzie Cię opuszczał. – oznajmił czerwonowłosy klaszcząc zaraz w dłonie i przywołując wszystkich do porządku. – chciałbym wam przedstawić kolejnego wariata jaki odważył się tutaj pracować. Ryouta Kise, zapewne kilkoro z was go zna, ale formalności to formalności, a teraz rozejść się, przypominam co poniektórym, że właśnie dzwonił dzwonek na lekcje.

W pokoju na nowo zapanował chaos. Ludzie kręcili się podchodząc do miejsca w którym wisiały klucze od poszczególnych Sali, a następnie do półki na jakiej znajdowały się wszystkie dzienniki klasowe. Ja sam w pierwszej chwili poczułem się odrobinę zagubiony, musiałem co chwilę robić krok w lewo, czy w prawo zgrabnie wymijając wszystkie osoby podążające na lekcję. W końcu, gdy zamieszanie trochę ustało sam mogłem wziąć dziennik klasy z jaką miałem mieć lekcję. Pierwszaki, więc chyba nie będzie tak źle. W końcu to jeszcze dzieci, jakie dopiero co opuściły podstawówkę i nie zdążyły jeszcze nasiąknąć gimnazjum. Tak, jasne już widzę jak sobie dzisiaj poradzę.

* * *

- Łoj Kise i jak było, przeżyłeś? Uczennice pchały się do pierwszych ławek? – Aominecchi przerzucił swoją rękę przez moje ramię, obejmując mnie i przyciągając do siebie silnym ramieniem wypytując o to jak minął mi pierwszy dzień. Ja osobiście nie miałem jakiejś wielkiej ochoty na rozmowę, 6 godzin przekrzykiwania dzieciaków, jakie jeszcze żyły wakacjami naprawdę nie należało do łatwych zajęć, a kiedy czytałem Przedmiotowy System Oceniania, czy dyktowałem im lektury, jakie obowiązkowo mieli przerobić, to owszem może i notowali, ale miałem wrażenie, że jednym uchem to wchodziło, a drugim wychodziło. Uczennice przez pierwsze parę minut rozwalały mi zajęcia kłócąc się o to, które zajmą miejsca w pierwszych rzędach i tak było w każdej klasie! Nie miałem jednak zamiaru się tym chwalić.

- Było lepiej niż myślałem, początkowo trochę się bałem, że nad nimi nie zapanuję w końcu to gimnazjaliści, ale dałem radę Aominecchi i jestem z siebie dumny.– oznajmiłem uderzając się dumnie w pierś.

- To co, rozumiem, że idziemy świętować, Twój pierwszy udany dzień w pracy? – Aominecchi należał do typów jacy nie odpuszczali tak łatwo, a kiedy pytał o coś było to raczej bardziej oznajmienie, że idziemy. Jedyne więc co zrobiłem to wypuściłem powietrze przez rozchylone wargi i pokiwałem delikatnie głową, złożyłem okulary, jakie zaraz schowałem do pokrowca, a następnie całość wsunąłem do torby zamykając ją i przerzucając sobie przez ramię. Poprawiłem też koszulę i krawat spoglądając na Aominecchiego, dopiero teraz dostrzegłem, delikatny zarost na jego twarzy, co musiałem przyznać dodawało mu powagi. Przyłożyłem dłoń do ust wydając z siebie ciche chrząknięcie i rozejrzałem się nico zakłopotany po pokoju nauczycielskim, żeby zobaczyć który z moich kolegów ma jeszcze lekcje.

- Kurokocchi!~ – rzuciłem się na przyjaciela z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy zarzucając mu dłoń przez ramię z szerokim uśmiechem. – kończysz teraz lekcje?

- Hai, właśnie miałem ostatnią.

- To cudownie! Razem z Aominecchim idziemy świętować mój pierwszy dzień pracy, idziesz z nami prawda? – nadal uśmiechałem się szeroko do chłopaka.

- Świętowanie z Mine-cinem, Ki-chinem i Kuro-chinem jak za dawnych lat? – za nami dosłownie znikąd wyrósł ponad dwumetrowy chłopak, jakiego doskonale wszyscy znaliśmy Murasakibaracchi, odkąd pamiętam miał tendencje do zachowywania się jak typowy dzieciak. Jakim cudem dostał pracę w szkole? Czyżby były to jakieś głębsze kontakty z Akashicchim, czy rzeczywiście się zmienił.

- Murasakibaracchi, Ty też tutaj? – spytałem zaskoczony wlepiając złote tęczówki w chłopaka delikatnie zaskoczony, mimo, że widziałem go już wcześniej.

- Na to wygląda.

* * *

Na spotkanie zamiast mnie i Aomine poszedł jeszcze Kurokocchi, Murasakibara, na miejscu spotkaliśmy jeszcze Midorimęcchiego, jaki jak się okazało także pracował w szkole i był tym wielkim niedźwiedziem z jakim rozmawiał Takaocchi. Moja mina gdy go zobaczyłem? Bezcenna. Nie sądziłem bowiem, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek będę miał okazję współpracować z całym Pokoleniem Cudów. W końcu jakby na to nie patrzeć, mogę powiedzieć, że nadal graliśmy w jednej drużynie.


End file.
